There Is Nothing Better In The World (Ничего на свете лучше нету)
(Russia) |artist = https://deti-online.com/pesni/iz-multfilmov/nichego-na-svete-luchshe-netu/ (credited as Bremenskiye Muzykanty in-game)https://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:ABAB08B1-7A2F-4121-B04E-FC9DEC27F2CE.jpeg |from = film |tvfilm = |year = 1969 |dlc = October 22, 2018 ( ) October 29, 2018 ( ) December 20, 2018 ( ) January 16, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 1 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Red/Light Blue/Black/Cream Yellow |gc = Cobalt Blue/Red/Orange/Sky Blue |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 65 |kcal = |dura = 2:04 |nowc = Bremen |audio = |choreo = |perf = Jahmilah Alazam (P4)https://www.instagram.com/p/BpWjgH6laZR/ }}"There Is Nothing Better In The World ( )" by (credited as Bremenskiye Muzykanty in-game) is featured on the Russian version of . It is also featured on in the rest of the world and on . Appearance of the Dancers The coaches are the characters from The Bremen Town Musicians. They have black and white outlines. P1 P1 is Troubadour. He has a blonde mullet and is wearing a 1960's style reddish-orange jumpsuit with a V-cut chest and bell-bottom pants along with a black belt and a pair of black shoes. P2 P2 is Dog. He is a baby blue dog with light baby blue long floppy ears and eye spots in his face, black small eyebrows, black eyes with white sclera and a black nose. On his neck, he wears a yellow medallion tied by a blue cloth. P3 P3 is Cat. He is a black cat with a white strip from the center of his head down to his muzzle, which is also white. He also has a black nose and eyes with black pupils and a blue sclera. His mouth is open to reveal a red tongue. On his chest is a blue butterfly with upper yellow circles that contains a smaller red circle resting in his chest. His paws is white on the right and a different color for motion guidance reasons on the left. P4 P4 '''is Rooster. He is a white chicken with a red comb, which were the crests on his head and below his yellow beak. He has black pinprick eyes, with large blue glasses in front of them. His feet and talons are also colored red. He wears a red buckle belt in his waist. Bremen coach 1.png|P1 Bremen coach 2.png|P2 Bremen coach 3.png|P3 Bremen coach 4.png|P4 Background The background starts off as forest with multiple trees, with birds and butterflies flying in front of the them. As soon as the song starts, the scenery slowly moves to the right and the trees suddenly start bouncing up and down and moving to the left. After a while, the background turns into grassy hills with a windmill in the background. After this, houses, fountains and bell towers come bouncing up and down, or moving to the left and right along with the beat, with smoke coming out of the trees. Men and women (depicted as villagers) stand in the background waving to the screen; some of them are standing on the ground, while others pop out of windows of the village houses. Suddenly, the background turns into sunset, and then into night; the elements are the same as before, except for the houses now having lit rooms. Suddenly, the background stops at a fountain with flowing water and multiple bell towers with bells ringing in the background. The coaches then walk off the screen from there. Gold Moves There is 1 '''Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Put your left hand on your hip and bring your right arm down quickly. Bremen GM1.png|Gold Move Bremen_gm_1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Passport in a Playlist *All Songs S-Z Trivia *'' '' is the fourth Russian-language song in the series. *''There Is Nothing Better In The World'' is the first Dance Crew routine since Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) to be a Just Dance Unlimited exclusive. *The Russian word for “Bremen”, “Бремен”, can be seen in the background. *P4 is the third known coach that is portrayed by a dancer of the opposite gender from the coach s supposed gender, after Drop the Mambo and P2-C3 of The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). *Although P2, P3 and P4 are pretending to play instruments during the song, the instruments do not appear in the pictograms. *At one point of the routine, P4 s beak will appear to be blue instead of yellow. *While the menu icon uses the background during the first verse of the song, the album background uses the sunset background, which is used between the second and the third verse. **Besides, the scenery in the album background is not crooked, as opposed to the one in the menu icon. *In the preview, the pictograms have default colors. *On October 24, 2018, was removed from along with Hala Bel Khamis and On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements. **On October 29, 2018, it was restored to . However, it was removed again the following day. **It was later restored on December 20, 2018. *'' '' was mistakenly placed at the end of the A-E section on . **It later moved to the beginning of the S-Z section. ***On June 26, 2019, the song was correctly placed in the playlist. Gallery Game Files Bremen_cover_generic.jpg|'' (Ничего на свете лучше нету)'' Bremen_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Bremen_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background Bremen_banner_bkg.png| album banner Bremen_BC.jpg| cover Bremen_Cover_1024.png| cover Bremen 1036.png|P1 s avatar Bremen 1037.png|P2 s avatar Bremen 1038.png|P3 s avatar Bremen 1039.png|P4 s avatar Bremen_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Bremen jd2019 jdu menu.png|'' '' on the menu (via ) Bremen jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Russia) bremen jd2019 load.png|Loading screen bremen jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Promotional Images Bremen onneportepas jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements) Beta Elements Bremen default picto colors.png|Default colored pictograms in the preview Others Bremen thumbnail ru.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Russia) Bremen p4 beak glitch.png|Glitch with P4’s beak Dab00af6-495d-4107-8cff-976f454f54eb.png|Appearance on the cover of Russian copies of Videos Official Audio Ничего на свете лучше нету! Бременские музыканты There Is Nothing Better In The World (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser There Is Nothing Better In The World - Gameplay Teaser (Russia) Gameplays There Is Nothing Better In The World - Just Dance 2019 There Is Nothing Better In The World - Just Dance Now There Is Nothing Better In The World - Just Dance 2020 Extraction There Is Nothing Better In The World - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Russian Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Jahmilah Alazam Category:Deceased Artists Category:Extended Songs Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now